The invention is directed to a catheter having a basket-shaped electrode array with an improved mechanism for expanding and retracting the electrode array.
Electrophysiology catheters are commonly-used for mapping electrical activity in the heart. Various electrode designs are known for different purposes. In particular, catheters having basket-shaped electrode arrays are known and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,590, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such catheters are typically introduced into a patient through a guiding sheath with the electrode array in a folded position within the sheath so that the electrode array does not damage the patient during introduction. Within the heart, the guiding sheath is removed and the electrode array is permitted to expand to be generally basket-shaped. Some basket catheters include an additional mechanism in the form of a wire or the like connected to an appropriate control hand to assist in the expansion and contraction of the electrode array.